50 Pictures To Save: Story 9
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome is not your every day orphan...no she is a highly gifted one who is the younger sister to a world famous dective.she has to blance out classes and work on not getting intouble with Mello and Matt. while putting Puzzles together with Near...FUN!


**OH-KAY! Here is another request from **

**YukimuraShuusukeGirl **

**I really hope you like it Yukimura!**

Story 9: You just can't hack love…

Inuyasha/Death Note

Kagome/Matt

_OK the ages are… _

_Near: 12_

_Kagome: 13_

_Mello and Matt: 14_

_L: 17_

_I set the ages different so they could fix the story. _

It was early morning at whammy's and almost everyone was still asleep, well everyone but 5. They were the 4 top students in Whammy's.

Near at the top of the list, Mello and Kagome tied for second and then Matt in third. They were all friends…well most of them were. You see it goes like this, Kagome is friends with Near and Mello, Mello is Friends with Matt, making Matt friends with Kagome and Near and Near friend with Matt, but Near and Mello hate each other. Did you keep up with that?

The Fifth person awake was L, but he never sleeps. As of right now Mello and Matt were in there room, Matt on his Gameboy and Mello was rambling on about something while eating his chocolate. Near was In the living room type area putting together an all-white puzzle.

Now where was Kagome and L you ask. Kagome was in L's room looking over his lasts case. Another thing you need to know is that Kagome is L's younger sister. So she spends a lot of time with him, that's if he isn't on a case and she isn't hanging out with the boys. Kagome was like the Glue that holds the Group together. If it wasn't for her then near and Mello would never talk.

Ok now that you know the needed information lets go see what everyone's up too.

With Matt and Mello…

"Hey Matt!" Mello shouted out to get his attention.

Matt jumped at the sound of his name and turned too looked at Mello.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

Taking a bite of his chocolate bar Mello stood up.

"Do you think you could…help me…study for my technology class?" Mello asked, his head turned away from Mello.

"Why, you never asked me for help?" Matt said, he paused his game and set it down, because if Mello was asking for help then it was serious.

"Well, you see…Oh Hell; if I don't get a better grade in that class then I will never beat Kagome and that stupid sheep!" Mello shouted out.

Matt sweat dropped.

"Yeah I'll help, but you didn't need to shout it out." He said.

"Yeah well, whatever lets got find Kagome." Mello said, not noticing his friends blush at mentioning there female friend.

With Near…

Near was sitting on the floor almost done with his puzzle when Mello and Matt came by.

"Hey, you stupid sheep!" Mello growled out when he saw Near.

"What is it you want this time?" Near asked while twirling a lock of hair around his finger, his voice still in its usually monotone, it was like he didn't even have emotions.

"Do you know where Kagome is? We checked your guy's room but she wasn't there." Mello asked taking another bite of chocolate.

"If you would use you head for once you would have figured out where she spends a lot of her time." Near said while standing up, he started walking down the hallway.

"HEY! I DO TOO USE MY HEAD!" Mello yelled while following him.

"Hey matt, what are you doing?" Mello asked when he noticed his friend wasn't following.

"It's just…" He mumbled out.

"You know if you tried talking to her then maybe she might notice you…" Mello said making Matt blush three different shapes.

"I wouldn't know what to say, and I couldn't find anything on line…" Matt said.

"You won't be able to hack her, why don't you try talking to her instead of stalking her?" His blonde friend said.

"I can't because I know she won't like me." Was all Matt said before leaving the room.

Mello sighed, why can't they just come out and say they like each other he had no idea. He turned and walked after Near who was probably with Kagome and L already, and he won't let that stupid sheep get bonus points with L.

With Kagome and L…

"Hey Aniki!" Kagome called out to L.

"Yes, what is it Kagome?" L asked while turning to look at his younger sister.

"In the case you asked to find out the mistake that the Suspect made right?" She asked, at his nod he continued.

"I found it, you see it says that Hector Truenizo was found with the gun still in his hand, well if it was suicide then he would have dropped the gun after shooting himself, also the cops missed the fact that the bullet went into his head at an angle that came from above him, so with those to things together make up the fact that he was murdered, also there are tire tracks leaving the place, that building hasn't been driven near in years so unless Truenizo got up and drove away and then walked back to die it means that someone else was there." Kagome said, crossing her arms and tilting her head, she was proud with herself.

"That's exactly right, good job Kagome, you will make a first class detective one day." L said. They both got back to what they were doing when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Kagome said while L got the door, when he opened the door Near was standing there with a slightly annoyed look on his face, although you could barely tell.

"Oh! Near what are you doing here?" Kagome asked while sitting up.

"Mello was looking for you and I came to find you to warn you-" He was interrupted because Mello came bursting into the door.

"KAGOME! Where have you been?" Mello asked walking over to his only female friend.

"I have been here since late last night, Aniki won't be here much longer and I wanted to spend time with him.

Mello sighed, taking another bite of his chocolate bar he sat down on the bed next to her.

L looked at Near who was still standing in the door way.

"are you going to come in Near?" L asked. Near nodded and walked into the room. He sat down on Kagome's other side, L closed the door and went to sit in the chair by his desk.

"So why were you looking for me?" Kagome asked Mello.

"Oh, well I was bored in my room and you always have good ideas." He said.

"Ha-ha, well maybe later. Hey wait where's matt?" She asked when she noticed that there techno friend was missing.

Mello looked at Near, they both new that Matt and Kagome liked each other. Sighing Mello answered.

"He got mad at me earlier and left to go sit in his usually spot to think" He said.

"Oh, well I'm going to go find him, be back later Aniki!" She said while giving L a kiss on his cheek.

When she left the room L looked at the two kids still in his room.

"So why did matt really go to the roof?" He asked.

Near sighed and Mello scratched the back of his hand.

"So you see Matt like's Kagome," Mello started.

"Kagome likes Matt, but she doesn't think he likes her." Near stated

"And matt doesn't think she likes him, so Matt got upset on the way to your room." Mello finished.

L was quite for a while, probably thinking about what he was just told.

"have you tried getting them together?" He asked.

Both successors blinked before looking at each other then they got up and left.

L chuckled, seems they figured out what he had said.

Kagome sighed as she made her way up the steps to the roof. He always seemed to come up here to smoke when he was upset. So she wasn't surprised to find him standing up against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth and his game boy in his hand.

"Hey Matt." She said while walking up to him.

Matt jumped at the sound of her voice before looking up. He blushed when he saw who it was.

"Oh hey Kagome, what are you doing up here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question…?" She said while grinning.

Matt laughed while pausing his game.

"Yeah I guess you right. "

"I am always right…well most of the time…ok I'm never right in math." She said making them both laugh.

Mello and Near watched from a little crack in the door as the two talk.

"Maybe if we give then hints…" Mello said.

"No, we should just watch and see what happens." Near said.

Matt and Kagome were both sitting on the roof now.

"And then L looked at me all serious like and said…."That's what she said..." I tried not to laugh but I did anyway." Kagome said. Both teens were laughing so hard now.

"they aren't getting anywhere!" Mello shouted out before Near covered his mouth.

"SHHHH what is they hear you." He said before looking back to see that matt was blushing.

"Kagome….there's something I have been meaning to tell you, for a while know." Matt said, he looked away from her to hide his blush.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well you see, it just that for a while now I have….really liked you…." He said…after a few minutes he heard her gasp then she was hugging him.

"You don't know how long I have been hoping you would tell me that." Kagome said while hiding her face in his chest.

Matt blushed more before hugging her back, a small smile on his face. There moment was broken when Mello and Near came bursting through the door.

"FINALLY! Do you know how long I have been waiting for one of you to hurry the hell up and tell each other?" Mello said while placing his hands on his hips.

Matt and Kagome blushed before they jumped away from each other.

Near walked over to his friend and gave her a quick pat on the back making her blush more.

*Click* So cute, and adorable picture.

**Hahahaha**

**ok here is the order for 50 pictures to save.**

**Next:**

**Zuko/Kagome Avatar the last air bender**

**by Anima Freak**

**Kagome/Setsuna from Gundam by Fuyuki-san**

**Kagome+Hikaru OHSHC by Bluelittle-Angel**

**Kagome/Kaoru from OHSHC by AnimeGrl2519**

**So look forward for those.**

**Until next time mon ami's**

**You're never alone if you have you pack...**

**LoneWolfSage**

**No matter who I'm with I am still alone.**

**Over and Out...**


End file.
